


It's Only a Matter of Time

by unpredictablyreckless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, theo gets hurt a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictablyreckless/pseuds/unpredictablyreckless
Summary: Five times someone in the pack realised that Liam and Theo had feelings for each other plus the one time Theo and Liam realised it themselves.





	1. Mason

**Author's Note:**

> So, how is everyone feeling after the finale? I was suprisingly happy with, though I was a bit bitter with some things and it didn't properly feel like an ending. It felt a bit open. Anyway, I'm still going to be writing more Thiam fics and here's another one. Hope you guys enjoy! (comments & kudos's would be lovely)

Mason was really beginning to hate Beacon Hills Hospital. He could count the amount of time’s here’s been here in the last couple of months on his fingers and not one of those times has he’d been here because he was hurt. It was always either to do with the supernatural or with one of his friends getting hurt. This time it was a bit of both.

“Is there anything we can do to stop him screaming?” Mason asked as he and Liam tried to get a hold on Theo to keep him stead. “Or squirming?”

“He’s in pain, there’s not a lot we can do.” Melissa told him as she fiddled with the IV bag. “The best I can do without drawing any suspicion from others is to give him an anaesthetic injection which will knock him out.”

“So, let’s do that.” Liam said eagerly.

“We will, Liam. But we need to keep him steady.”

“We’re trying. He’s a lot stronger than he looks.” Mason said as he tried to keep a hold on Theo’s arm.

“What’s happening to him?” Mason looked up at him.

“I’m not sure.” Melissa said, watching the boy carefully. “Did you see what happened?”

Liam shook his head. “We found him like this by his truck. Whoever or whatever did it to him was long gone.”

Melissa looked sorrowful as she took in Theo’s image. “He does not look good.” She placed a hand on his forehead, carefully brushing away his hair that had fallen down. “We need to get this into him as quick as possible.” She said holding up the syringe. “He’s burning up.”

“Keep a steady hold him if you can.” Melissa told Mason and Liam. “Theo, it’s going to be alright.” She said motherly. “I just need you to be calm and stay still.” She carefully moved his head to the left and stuck the needle in his neck.

Theo stopped writhing around and he went still. His breathing had slowed down and he had stopped trying to hit Mason and Liam.

“Did it work?” Liam asked hopefully, looking between Theo lying still on the table and Melissa.

 “For the moment.” She replied, giving Liam a reassuring smile. “I’m not sure how long he’ll be out for so for the moment, we just need to wait.”

She looked at the two boys and could see how exhausted they looked. “You two should go home and get some rest. He’ll be out cold for a while.”

Liam shook his head, keeping his focus on Theo. “I’m not leaving him. I want to be here when he wakes up.”

Melissa looked at Liam before turning to Mason. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Melissa nodded. “Alright boys, just be careful and call me if anything changes.” Mason gave her a smile which she returned. She gave Liam a comforting pat on the shoulder. “I’ll go speak to your dad.” Liam nodded but didn’t say anything. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Mason felt weird being here. He never liked the hospital, but he always hated being there when it was someone he knew. Not that he was close with Theo or anything – he still wasn’t Mason’s favourite person – he didn’t like how Theo looked.

He looked ill, deathly ill. It had changed his whole appearance. The boy who was always looking so smug and ready to take on the world, was now lying on a hospital bed not moving. He was breathing, but barely. He somehow looked younger than he was.

And Mason hated it. He had never seen Theo like this before and if he was being honest it scared him. He didn’t know what to expect when Liam had called him all urgent and panicky. He didn’t, however, expect to see his best friend cradling Theo’s clawed body. Never had he drove so fast to the hospital in his life. It might have been due to the fact that Liam had yelled at him. He’s sure that Theo wouldn’t them using his truck to save his life... right?

“Liam, maybe you should go and change.” Mason heard himself saying as he watched his best friend. Liam hadn’t moved since Melissa had left the room and he was just standing by the table that that Theo was lying on.

Liam shook his head and Mason sighed. “You heard Melissa, he’s not going to wake up soon.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But Melissa does and you’re covered in blood.” Liam looked down at his clothes and winced at the amount of blood on it.

“It’s not mine.”

“Sit down at least.” Mason told him. “You look like you’re about to collapse and I really don’t need to spend my night looking after two people.”

Liam nodded and Mason pulled over the single chair that was left in the room and Liam immediately collapsed in it. “Thank you for coming.” He whispered.

“Of course, I’m your best friend. Who else would come and pick you up at eleven o’clock at night?” Mason replied, but he was grinning.

Liam smiled slightly back at him. “What were you doing up at this hour anyway?” Liam asked curiously, turning around to face him.

Mason winced, remembering the fight he had with Corey earlier that day. “I sort of had a fight with Corey.” He told him truthfully.

“Everything okay?”

“Everything’s good. We just had a small disagreement about something.”

“Anything important?”

 _You,_ Mason thought. Mason shook his head. “Nothing that needs to be worried about.”

Liam nodded and turned his attention back towards Theo.

“What were you doing out at this hour?”

Mason regretted asking that, as soon as he did he saw Liam’s shoulder’s clench up. “I’m just curious, that’s all.” He reassured him.

Liam’s shoulder’s loosened up a bit. “I was worried.”

“About Theo?”

Liam nodded again. “I hadn’t heard from him since the battle and I just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

Mason looked at his friend, knowing he wasn’t being completely truthful. “You wanted to make sure he was okay.”

Liam bit his lip. “Is that weird?” He asked, turning around to face Mason once more. Mason swore his heart broke when he saw how upset Liam looked. There was definitely something else he wasn’t telling him.

“Why would it be weird?” Mason questioned.

“Because it’s Theo.” Liam answered, as if it were obvious. Before Mason could give him an answer Liam continued on. “Did you know that he’s been living in his car?”

Mason frowned. “No, I didn’t.” But then he thought about it and it made sense, after all Theo didn’t really have anybody else in Beacon Hills to go to. “That explains all the stuff in his car.”

“I was just worried.” Liam said again. “That’s when I found him. I went out for a walk.” Mason gave him a pointed look and Liam rolled his eyes. “I know it was almost midnight but I couldn’t sleep so I went out to clear my head.”

“In the preserve? Liam you know half of the bad stuff that happen in this town, happens in the preserve. What would you have done if someone had attacked you?” Mason couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m a werewolf.” Liam replied. “I would have been able to handle myself.”

“Not saying you couldn’t.” Mason shot back. “You just need to be on the lookout for things.”

“Yes, mom.” Liam replied sarcastically, but was grinning.

“Hey, someone’s got to do the job now that Stiles is away.” Mason looked over at Theo who was still sleeping. He was sweating less and a bit of colour was coming back to his cheeks but he still looked awful.

“Any sign of who or what did this to him?”

Liam shook his head. “No.” He looked sombre. “I couldn’t smell anything either. I just found Theo on the ground beside his truck. It looked like something had attacked him and left him for dead.”

Theo mumbled something on the table causing the two to look at him but he didn’t wake up. Liam slouched in his chair.

“Why didn’t he tell us he was living in car?”

Mason was surprised at how hurt his friend sounded. “Maybe he didn’t want us to know?”

Liam bit his lip, looking worried. He turned back around to look at Theo.

Mason was feeling weird now. He always felt weird in hospitals, but this was a different kind of weird. He felt like he was intruding in on a moment he shouldn’t be in. He’d been thinking about the way Liam had suddenly started caring about Theo. He’d known that the two of them had gotten somewhat closer during the whole battle with the hunters. But he hadn’t realise just how strong Liam’s feeling were for the other boy. But now he could see it and he felt stupid for not realising it earlier.

“Oh.” Mason said out loud, not meaning to.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, not turning around.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Mason said quickly. “I just remembered that I had to tell Corey something.”

He could see Liam frown. “I thought you two had a fight?”

Mason cursed himself inwardly forgetting that he had told Liam. “We did. But I just need to fill him in on something.”

If Liam could smell that he was lying he didn’t say anything and Mason was thankful for that. But he could tell when Liam was lying or at least, could tell when he was hiding something from Mason. He wishes Liam would be able to tell him anything, Liam knows he wouldn’t judge him.

“Would you like a drink or anything? I could grab two from a vending machine, we’ll probably be here for a while.” Mason asked, kindly. He knew that Liam would want some time alone with Theo.

Liam nodded. “You don’t have to stay here, you know? I can manage with him.”

“I know.” Mason replied. “But I want to be here.” He then added. “For you at least. Maybe not so much for Theo.”

Liam snorted. “Thank you Mason.”

Mason smiled and left to get the drinks. Luckily for him it wasn’t too far from the room. He quickly made his way back, hoping that Theo hadn’t woken up and had injured Liam. When he did get back to the room, he stopped outside the door and looked through the window.  Theo had woken up but he wasn’t attacking Liam.

Instead he was talking him. Sometimes Mason wished he had super senses because it would have been nice to be able to hear what they were saying. He watched, as Liam scolded? It looked like he was scolding Theo. Probably yelling at him, asking him why he had disappeared. Mason had somewhat expected Theo to yell back at him or punch him or to try and get up to leave. But Theo didn’t move.

Mason watched as he Theo took Liam’s hand in his. He could see Theo say something to him and he looked apologetic. He expected Liam to pull his away and when he didn’t that’s when he saw that Liam definitely had feelings for Theo and judging by the way Theo didn’t let go either he felt something as well.

Mason smiled softly at the two of them. It was a couple he never would have believed to happen, but he was happy for them. Now he just had to wait for the two of them to admit their feelings for each other and if he knew Liam like he thought he did, it was going to be a while.

So instead of going in to talk them, Mason waited outside. He figured they would tell him in their own time. He sneakily took his phone out of pocket and took a photo and sent it to Corey with a message saying you were right.

Corey replied almost immediately, and Mason was wondering if he had been waiting for him to text. He opened the message and saw that Corey had sent him a winky face. Mason smiled.

He saw the three dots indicating that Corey was sending another message. In all caps, he had written.

‘WAIT, ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?”

Before Mason could reply, Corey sent another.

“MASON? WHATS HAPPENING? ARE YOU AND LIAM OKAY?”

Mason guiltily looked at the phone, before switching it off. He would tell Corey about it tomorrow.

 


	2. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter two. Sorry for wait! Thank you everyone who left a comment/kudos'd this fic. wasn't expecting anybody to read this to be honest. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I wanted one with Stiles and this is what I thought of. I feel like it's too OOC and it's mostly dialogue and I apologise for that, but in the meantime... happy reading :)

Stiles could think of a million other ways on how he could be spending his weekend back in Beacon Hills. It was one of the first weekends he’s had free since the whole hunters and Anuk-Ite fiasco and he thought it would be fun if he came back to visit everyone. Scott, Malia and Lydia were all still here sorting out some few final things before they would all leave so Stiles thought it’d be for them to have one last weekend together with no supernatural creatures getting in their way.

As far as he knew, everything had been somewhat quiet. There hadn’t have been too many weird animal attacks and thankfully there had been no dead bodies showing up in random places. Up until now. Chris Argent had ended up in hospital after he was threatened by some other hunters. For once, Stiles had wished that no one would end up injured but it was like they knew he’d be back in town. It was like they were all waiting for all of them to be together.

And now instead of having a nice weekend with his friends he was stuck in his truck with the last person he wanted to be alone with, Theo.

It had only occurred to him while Scott had insisted they’d split up that this was the first time he had been alone with Theo since… well since everything that has happened. You could say that Stiles was feeling a little bit anxious and a little paranoid and if Theo could smell it on him he wasn’t saying anything.

Theo had been the last person that Stiles had wanted to be with, but Scott had insisted that he should go with someone that had a supernatural ability. Stiles had tried to resist saying that Theo could probably look after himself and that he could stay at home, but it didn’t work.

Now he was in a car, alone, in the Beacon Hills preserve with his enemy. Supposed enemy. Liam has been informing them all how Theo’s been changing and that he wasn’t the same as he was a few months ago. But it was hard for Stiles to forget what Theo had done to them, to him. Stiles wasn’t the type of person to forgive and forget. Not when the person he was sitting beside had manipulated and even killed his friends.

He couldn’t understand how the others could forgive him. He knows Malia still hated Theo, but even she was warming up to him which was something he never saw coming. Scott was still weary of him. Lydia was slowly trusting him and Liam, Mason and Corey were the only ones that saw he was changing.

So why couldn’t Stiles? Was there something that the others were seeing that Stiles couldn’t? Or was Stiles the only one that could still see there was something still not right with Theo?

“This is ridiculous.” Stiles mumbled, resting his head on the wheel. Stiles had insisted that he would be the one driving – that way if Theo was going to betray him, Stiles would have a head start and would be able to get away quicker. Luckily for him, Theo had offered to be the lookout and went searching through the woods.

Unfortunately, the door of the truck opened up and Stiles sat up quickly. Stiles turned his head to the passenger side to see Theo getting in.

“Still no sign of anyone. Are we even sure we’re in the right place?”

“Scott thinks we are.”

Theo scoffs. Stiles glared, already getting angry with him. “Look. You don’t have to be here, you know? I don’t even know why you came.”

Theo rolls his eyes. “Someone’s got to look after you, don’t they?”

“I think I can handle myself.”

Theo snorts. “You’ve already tripped trying get into your truck. How do you suppose you’d do against a couple of hunters?”

“That’s why I have…” Stiles said as he grabbed his baseball from the floor behind him. “This.” And he held it up in front Theo’s face.

Theo eyed it. “You really think that’ll work?”

“No. But at least I’d be able to knock you out with it.”

Theo snorts and Stiles ignores it. This whole situation was making him nervous.

“Okay, what’s wrong with you?”

Stiles looked at Theo, his comment instantly reminding him of Malia. “What do you mean?”

“You’re more agitated than usual and it’s throwing me off.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow. “I can smell you, remember?”

“Right.” Super senses.  Look, we’re obviously not getting anywhere so let’s just call it a night and head back to Scott’s house?” Stiles asked, putting on his seatbelt and getting ready to turn on the ignition.

Before he could though, Theo grabbed his hand. “Okay, I think you and I need to have a talk.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Theo sighed, letting go of his hand. “Look, I know things haven’t been…great between us.”

Now it was Stiles’s time to snort. “Great? Theo you murdered my best friend. Like, you actually killed him and manipulated everybody in the pack. You even manipulated my dad.” Stiles felt himself getting angry, maybe now he was finally going to tell Theo off. Theo went to say something but Stiles cut him off.

“Don’t think you’re getting off the hook. I don’t know how you’ve managed to manipulate everyone to think you’ve changed. But I know you, Theo okay? I was the only one that managed to see your true colours.”

Stiles waited for Theo to say something and honestly he was expecting a punch in the face but instead he just got Theo smirking at him. God, he hated that smirk.

“How did that work out for you?”

Stiles didn’t answer, he didn’t want give Theo the time.

“Come on, Stiles.” Theo said in a sing-song voice. “You and I both know you have a problem with me, so why don’t you say it? You’ve been ignoring me for the night.”

“Can’t you just smell it on me?” Stiles retorted.

“I could.” Theo replied. “But we both know how much you want to tell it to my face. So why don’t you? It’s the perfect opportunity.”

Stiles looked a Theo. He was sitting in the passenger seat, turned in the chair slightly so he was leaning against the door. His composure was too casual. Stiles knew Theo was doing this on purpose.

“The night is young, Stiles. We still have another hour or so before we got to back. If we go back now they’ll think something is wrong.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. “Why are doing this?”

Theo faltered slightly, his shoulders loosening. “Everybody else has given me their opinions about me.” Theo shrugged. “It’s only fair you do as well. I’m surprised you’ve even lasted this long. I thought you would have punched me or something by now.”

Stiles looked at Theo and for once he saw that he was looking back at him apologetically.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Stiles replied after a moment of silence. “And I definitely wanted to punch you.”

Theo smiled slightly at that.

“Okay.” Stiles said, agreeing with Theo that this would be the best time to sort things out between them. “I’ve one question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Why are you still here?”

Theo blinked. He had not been expecting that and judging by Stiles’s reaction he knew he wouldn’t have been expecting it. “What?”

“Why are you still here? In Beacon Hills.” Stiles clarified. “I mean, it’s not like you’re a member of the pack.” Theo couldn’t help but flinch at the words, and hated that he did so. “You don’t have any family here.” Stiles continued, Theo flinched again.

“So, tell me Theo. Why are you still here?”

Theo sighed. He’d been asking himself that same question for the last month. Why was he still here? He didn’t have family, he didn’t have anywhere to stay. He was pretty sure Liam, Mason and Corey hung around with him because Liam had told them to and that they would need his help eventually. He still wasn’t officially a member of the pack. Not that he was thinking about that anymore.

So why was he still here? Theo knew the answer to that and that answer was Liam. After realising how much he had cared for the young wolf, though he would never admit that out loud – especially to Stiles, Liam had been the real reason why he’d chosen to stay, why he had chosen to change.

“Does there need to be a reason?” Theo shot back, immediately regretting this choice of conversation.

“You’re the one who said we should talk.” Stiles held his hands up in defence. “I’m just asking the questions here.”  Stiles watched as Theo sighed. What was he hiding? “Why are you being so difficult about this?” Stiles asked.

Theo snorted. “You sound like Liam.”

Stiles frowned. “Liam? What does Liam have to-“ Stiles watched as Theo’s face changed expression. Did Theo not mean to say that? Stiles carefully looked at Theo’s expression. It was mixture of regret and sorrow?

Stiles’s eyes widened. Oh, he realised. “Oh.” Stiles said, voicing his thoughts. “You and Liam?” He asked, choosing his words carefully.

“There is no me and Liam.”

Theo’s voice was stiff and Stiles wondered if he had offended him in a way. “You care about him, don’t you?”

Theo didn’t say anything.

“Oh.” Stiles continued to watch him, to see if he would break. Then it hit him. “You just don’t care about him do you?” He whispered. He was now beginning to feel a bit like an ass. This was not the way this night was supposed to end. Stiles was meant to figure out that Theo was still evil and was still manipulating them. This, this was not the answer he was expecting.

“Are you happy now?” Theo snapped, his voice sharp. Stiles winced, he had hit a nerve.

“Theo – I”

“You? What?” Theo replied. “You’re sorry? You didn’t mean to find out this way?”

“I’m sorry okay.” Stiles said, and he really was. “I was sort of hoping that you would still be evil.”

Stiles watched as Theo raised his eyebrow at him. “Really? Even after I helped saved your asses at the hospital?”

Stiles shrugged helplessly. “Yeah?”

Theo laughs and it’s the first time Stiles has ever heard him laugh. Stiles smiles back at him.

“Look.” Theo says. “For what’s it’s worth. I really am sorry. About everything.”

Stiles looks at the chimera and realises that he actually means it. “I believe you.” Theo looked surprise. “For now. I still don’t trust you completely and I will be the first to turn you in if you betray us again.”

Theo nodded. “Duly noted.”

And they were thrusted into silence again.

“So…” Stiles started. “You like Liam huh?” He couldn’t help the smirk on his face.

Theo groaned, sinking into the chair. “Don’t start please.” And actually covered his face with his hands. “I don’t need this from you.”

“Well someone’s going to have tease you about it.”

Theo groaned again and rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you think this is funny, but can you please not mention it around Liam?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Please?” Theo asked again and Stiles saw that he was serious. “Liam can’t know about this. So, please. Don’t mention it?”

Stiles nodded. “It’s alright, you know? People like people all the time.”

Theo shakes his head. “This isn’t the same as a crush.”

Stiles’s eye’s widened again. “Oh.”

“Are you a parrot?”

Stiles smiled sheepishly, before getting serious. “Right.” He cleared his throat. “You never know, Liam might feel the same way.

Theo laughs again but this time in disbelief. “Yeah, right. I don’t think Liam could ever feel the same way.”

Stiles was about to say something when his phone rang. “Scott? Everything okay? Yeah we’re fine, no we haven’t tried to kill each other.” He hears Theo chuckle. “Alright buddy we’ll be there in a few.”

Stiles hung up the phone. “You heard that?” He asked Theo, as he turned on the ignition. Theo nodded and Stiles headed off home.

The drive back to Scott’s was awkward. This whole evening had been awkward and Stiles hated Scott for it. As he drove, he couldn’t help but think of Theo’s confession.  How could he have been so blind? He’d let his hatred for the guy overcome any other emotions. He still didn’t trust Theo, but his opinion on him had changed. He knew what it was like to be in his situation and it sucked.

Stiles pulled up to Scott’s drive, his friend’s motorbike there already. The door of his house had been left open.

“Scott?” Stiles shouted as he and Theo walked into the house.

“In here.” Stiles frowned, sensing something was wrong. Theo must have sensed it too as he took off to where Scott was.

Stiles followed him into the front room and froze. Scott was kneeling beside the couch that was carrying a very injured Liam.

“What happened?” Stiles asked and watched as Theo rushed over to Liam.

Scott stood up and walked over to him. “We got attacked.” Stiles’s head snapped toward Scott, ready to bombard him with questions but Theo had gotten there before him.

“You got attacked and didn’t tell us?”

“We were fine. It was only a few hunters. Liam got hit, but he’s healing. It just made him weak.” Scott reassured him.

“You two okay?” Scott asked him, quietly. Stiles nodded, he was too busy watching Theo. He had grabbed Liam’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Black veins started to appear and Stiles realised he was taking away his pain.

“So.” Stiles said, looking away. He felt weird watching the moment. “How long has that.” He nodded towards Theo and Liam. “Been happening and why didn’t you tell me?”

Scott frowned. “What are you talking about?” Scott looked over at the two boys at the sofa before looking at Stiles again. “What’s been going on?”

“You don’t know do you?” Stiles asked, grinning slightly.

“Know what?” Scott replied in confusion. “What am I missing here?”

Stiles chuckled softly. “Oh, Scotty.” He patted his friend on the shoulders. “Let’s go get a drink.”

“Stiles, what are you on about?”

Stiles shook his head, threw an arm over Scott’s shoulder and dragged him out of the room leaving Theo and Liam on their own.

Scott would figure out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so meh about this, but hopefully you guys feel different about it. If you liked it a comment would be much appreciated! I'll try and get chapter three up soon. And remember if you want to leave me a prompt head to my tumblr deanwinchestor. Enjoy!


	3. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to update this, I got a bit of a writers block and wasn't sure who to pick next. Jackson was not the person I was going for but I liked the way this one turned out. Thanks again for all the lovely comments, really appreciate them. Oh and this takes place after the the season six finale, but before the whole scene with Alec.

It had been a while since Jackson had been back in Beacon Hills, a while meaning a few years and let’s just say he was glad he left when he did. Somehow Beacon Hills had been simpler back then and a lot easier to live in. The only thing he had to worry about were the Argent’s and while that hadn’t really changed but apparently everything and everyone else had.

Scott becoming an alpha was something that Jackson hadn’t expected. Lydia becoming a banshee was also something he had expected. He was glad he wasn’t there when Stiles had become the Nogistune. He also hadn’t expected Allison to die and was glad that Lydia had phoned him about her when she did.

He had wished that he had gotten to know Kira, he had been very intrigued about her.

He didn’t even want to know about the Dread Doctors, the dead pool or the Ghost Riders.

So while some things changed others didn’t and Jackson was pretty glad to know that he leaving Beacon Hills in good hands. Since knowing about Scott’s beta he was very curious to meet him, he was just curious in general about the new pack. The ‘baby pack’ as Stiles had dubbed it; Jackson had rolled his eyes at the name. Of course, Stilinski had named them that.

One of the members in particular had intrigued Jackson. What was his name, Theo? The others seemed too normal for him, Liam – beta werewolf, nothing special. Mason – human best of friend of said beta- been there done that. Corey – were-chameleon? Jackson didn’t even know what that was, and he wasn’t going to start asking questions. But the person that stood out to him the most was Theo.

There was just something about him that Jackson had liked. Granted, he hadn’t even talked to the boy. But something about him seemed intriguing. In some weird way, Theo reminded Jackson of his younger self. Theo’s whole personality screamed ‘look at me, I’m an asshole’ and Jackson could relate with that.

What made him more intriguing was his relationship with the little beta. He wasn’t sure if anybody had picked up on what was happening between them, or maybe he was reading too into it, but he was almost certain something was going on between the two of them.

They had all found themselves back at Deaton’s after the war between the hunters and the Anuk-Ite was over and it was getting cramped. Ethan was in the corner chatting to Stiles and Lydia. Scott and Malia were outside, filling Deaton and Chris in on what happened to them. Melissa was going around making sure Corey and Mason were okay.

Jackson smiled to himself, happy that everybody had made it out alive. But he kept on looking over at Liam and Theo. The two had secured themselves in one of the other corners of the room. Both of them were looking furious as they spoke to each other. Jackson, being who he was, decided to eavesdrop on them.

“Would you just let Mellissa look at it?” The younger wolf had whispered. Jackson frowned, they had gotten shot? He knew Liam had as Melissa had took care of him earlier, but he didn’t realise Theo was injured to.

 

Jackson watched as Theo shook his head. “It’ll heal.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “You say that, but you look like you’re about to collapse.” Liam reached over to move Theo’s hand away from him arm, but the older boy flinched. Jackson watched as Liam’s expression changed from concern to hurt.

“Liam, I said I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not.”

Theo raised his eyebrows. “Are we really going to argue over this?”

“We’re not going to argue if you stop being a pain and let someone look after you.”

Now Theo rolled his eyes. “You act like as if I’m dying.”

“You will be if you don’t let anybody take a look at that. Theo, you were shot.”

“So were you.”

Jackson watched as Liam sighed in frustration. “I’ve already healed.” As if to prove his point he lifted his left trouser leg and sure enough there wasn’t a sign of a bullet wound. “You should be healed by now too.”

“Liam.” Theo warned.

“That voice isn’t going to work with me.”

Jackson watched the scene with his eyebrows raised. He looked around wondering if anybody else was listening or watching them but they were all too busy with their own conversations. Ethan had looked over at him and smiled when he saw him staring. Jackson smiled back before turning his attention back towards the boys.

He took in Theo’s posture. Though the boy was trying hard not to show it, Jackson could clearly see that he was in pain. Why, he was trying to hide it he had no idea.

“Theo.” Liam said, before whispering the next part quietly. “Please.”

Theo sighed before giving in. “Fine, if it will keep you happy.” He pulled his sleeve on t-shirt up wincing as he did and took his hand away. “There.” Theo said looking down at the wound which still hadn’t properly healed yet. “See? Healing.” He went to pull the sleeve back down but Liam grabbed him by the hand, stopping.

“You’re such a dick. That does not look like its healing.” Jackson watched as Theo looked down at the younger boy. He could see that Theo cared about him as much as it was painfully obvious that Liam had cared about Theo.

“Why don’t you want anyone to look after you?”

Jackson decided it was time for him to step into the conversation. He walked over to the boys. “That’s probably because the bullet he was shot with was traced with wolfsbane.”

Both Liam and Theo snapped their heads up at him – Theo glaring at him and Liam looking at him confused.

“Wolfsbane?” He asked worriedly looking back and forth between Theo and Jackson. “You were shot with wolfsbane?”

Theo winced at Liam’s accusation. He shot Jackson another glare, probably for the fact that Jackson had basically told on him.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want anyone to worry.”

“You didn’t want anyone to worry? Theo you were shot. Of course I was going to worry.”

Theo raised his eyebrow and smirked at the younger wolf. “You worry about?”

Liam blushed. “We.” Liam corrected himself. “Of course we were going to worry.” The smirk fell from Theo’s face. “Right. We. Does that include you Jackson?”

Jackson was a little affronted by the question. “Of course. Mini-McCall.” Jackson turned to Liam who seemed shocked at the nickname. “Go and ask Scott if we need to be here any longer, I think people are getting a little restless.”

“But-“ Liam turned towards to Theo and Jackson could tell he didn’t want to leave him. “Theo’s a big boy, Dunbar. He’s going to be fine. I’ll look after him. You look like you could use some air.”

Liam went to argue with him. “Go.” Jackson said, titling his head towards the door. Liam sighed but left anyway, Theo’s eyes following him.

“You couldn’t be more obvious you know that.”

Theo’s head turned towards him. “I’m sorry?”

“You. You’re so obvious. I don’t know how Dunbar hasn’t seen through you yet. I don’t even know you that well and I can see it.”

Theo just stared at Jackson. “I have no idea what you’re on about.”

Jackson sighed, he could tell he was going to have to do a lot of work. “You’re feelings.” Jackson went on. Theo just continued to stare at him. “You’re feelings for Dunbar.” Theo opened his mouth to say something but Jackson stopped him. “Look I’ve been where you are, okay? I know what it’s like to be confused.”

Theo closed his mouth and his expression changed into a soft one. “I’m not confused.” He admitted.

Jackson couldn’t help but smile. “Good. That’s a good thing. But Liam’s probably confused right now and you pushing him away isn’t helping anyone.”

Theo shakes his head. “Liam doesn’t have feelings for me.”

Jackson snorts. “Seriously? You’d have to be blind not to realise that Liam cares about you. I’ve been watching you two all night –“ Jackson realised how creepy that sounded and ignored Theo’s raised eyebrow at him. “You’ve both been in your own little corner, literally, away from everybody else. Liam’s been constantly worried about since you arrived back here. It’s sickening really. You haven’t stopped staring at him.” Was that a blush he saw on Theo’s face? Jackson smirked. “And now you’re blushing because I mentioned that you were looking at him.”

“I’m not blushing.” Theo mumbled.

“Uh huh.” Jackson replied. “Look, you remind me a lot of me when I was younger and I wasn’t exactly the best person when it came to feelings. It took me a long time to figure out that I liked boys as well as girls. So if were you, I wouldn’t keep pushing him away, because if you start now you’re never going to get anywhere with him.”

Before Theo could reply to him, Liam came back into the room. “Scott said we shouldn’t be too much longer.” He then looked between the two of them. “Did I interrupt something?”

Jackson shook his head. “Nope. We’re all good here. You should probably take care of that though. He really does look like he’s about to fall over.”

Jackson gave Theo a smile before going over to Ethan. “Hey babe.” Jackson wrapped his arm around Ethan’s  waist.

“Hey.” Ethan replied. “What was all that about? Theo looked like he wanted to kill you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just his default face setting. “ Stiles replied, cause Lydia to hit him.

“I was just giving him some advice.”

“You were giving him advice?” Stiles said. “That couldn’t have gone well.”

“Yeah, I have to agree with him on this one. You suck at giving advice.” Ethan agreed.

“I do not suck. My advice is amazing.”

“Oh really?” Ethan replied with a smirk. As Ethan started to tell Lydia and Stiles a story about how awful his advice was, Jackson rolled his eyes and turned his head towards Liam and Theo. Theo had finally agreed to let Liam take care of the wound.

He watched as Theo looked at Liam with adoration. If they were going to act like this around each other, it’s going to take them forever for them to admit their feelings for each other.

Jackson’s just glad that he won’t be around to see it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others. But I wanted to update it anyway, if you have any suggestions on who to do next let me know. I'm thinking either Malia, or the adults (So Melissa, Chris, Noah and Parrish). I'm leaving Scott til last. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll promise not to take as long to update it as I did with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> and there's the first chapter! the second chapter should be up shortly. Was originally going to have it as a oneshot but I figured it'd be way too long so it became a multichaptered fic. (we need more of those). If you would like to send me a prompt or anything you can message me on my tumblr deanwinchestor.


End file.
